Sasuke The Manwhore!
by AztekLord
Summary: Here is my first fic, Just give it a look and let me know what you think, the tittle should be enough of a description. Please Review!


**Sasuke the ManWhore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters**

_**This is my first Fan-Fic, here goes nothing.**_

Naruto had been looking for Sasuke all day. Who knew that he would find him in the corner of the Main Boulevard? You could tell it was him, black skirt, and red and black mascara. Naruto approached him with his white Impala (A gift from Pervy-Sage for his 18th Birthday.)

Sasuke (Bunny) as they know him in the streets approached him.

"Hey babe, wanna have a wild time?"

SAKUKE YOU MAN-WHORE!

Dude… WTF are you doing here? I'm fucking working!

A vein popped in Naruto's forehead, "I didn't fucking train for two and a half years, and I didn't risk my life bringing your ass back here to see you turn into a fifty-cent-slut!

Dude… I so charge more than that. Just fucking get on the car, I'll even pay you, sigh.

Whatever then (emo tone).

"Nice bunny, you caught an early one!"(Neighborhood pimp)

. A few moments later Naruto spoke, "I didn't fucking invent the sexy jutsu for this kind of shit you know.

Sasuke looked at Naruto a little annoyed, he really didn't care about his bitching, why couldn't they accept just the way he was?, "you know, I can make your money worthwhile." He said with a gay ass smile on his face.

Naruto snapped, he was so pissed that he just straight O' bitch slapped Sasuke.

Sasuke was livid, " What the Fuck you orange-wearing-ramen-loving-son-of-a-bitch!

Naruto just said, "You know you deserved that".

" My fucking nose man! I swear to god, if I get a bruise I'm going to scratch your eyes out!"

Naruto just thought, "Sigh… back when he was a man he would have said something like, I'll kill you bitch, or I'm going to fucking beat you to a pulp you jackass, or maybe something like, If you touch me again I'll kill you dobe!

Sniff, he really missed the old Sasuke. Naruto just said, "Sasuke you're just a little a bitch."

Naruto suddenly asked, Sasuke did Orochimaru molest you or something?

Sasuke snapped at the sudden accusation, "No! I just fucking trained! Why won't anybody fucking believe me!"

Naruto just asked, then why are you doing this then?

Sasuke was about to burst from anger, because I'm fucking BISEXUAL!

Naruto just laughed at his answer, " Don't give that shit! You've never had a girlfriend! And there were plenty of bitches out there that wanted your balls!"

Well…… Still, I like bitches!

Naruto nodded, " We'll see… Naruto then suddenly gave a 180 degree turn ( It looked more badass than you think) Naruto then told Sasuke something that totally caught him off-guard, " Sasuke clean your face and put some clothes on, actually don't bother, you won't need them, he finished with a sinister smile. "I'll get you a hooker!"

Sasuke looked like he got smacked with a baseball bat. Suddenly realizing his situation, he just managed to say, What? No… there is no need for that, hehem..

"The hell there is! If you're a man I'll know, I'll ask the bitch afterward, don't worry it's on my tab."

Sasuke just said, "whatever man, If it gets you off my back( he added with a seductive smirk).

Naruto reacted without thinking, he brutally pimp-slapped Sasuke again, "STOP SAYING GAY SHIT LIKE THAT!"

Sasuke was about to cry from the anger and pain, Dude! My fucking face! I'll kill if you do that again! ( Naruto was all like, FUCK YEAH, HE'S COMING BACK!)

* * *

After some intense five minutes( I know that he lasted more than expected, although then again, he looked so manly in his early years, sigh) The hooker walked out of the room and told Naruto that Sasuke was functional, he just liked to dressed like a girl and be a hooker because he was weird like that.

Sasuke was very quiet in their way back, he looked like he was in another planet.

Naruto unnerved by the silence decided to invite Sasuke for a drink, surprisingly, Sasuke accepted. While at the bar, (and after a few drinks) Naruto's eyes were about to drop to the floor, Sasuke was straight O pimping his way to a group of girls, after a few giggles and some phone-numbers later, Sasuke returned and gave Naruto a smile.

" I think I like being the pimp"

After they said goodbye, Naruto was on his way home feeling a joy and fulfillment that he hadn't felt since he brought Sasuke back.

* * *

**YO! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. IF I SEE A GOOD REACTION I'LL DO A FOLLOW UP, BUT THEY WON'T BE CLOSELY RELATED, SO YOU CAN CONSIDER THIS SHORT-FIC DONE.**

**NO FLAMING, AND NO HATE YOU SASUKE FANS OUT THERE. Thanks for reading.**

**The Aztek Lord.**


End file.
